The Day After: Jasper Meets Alice
by BloodsuckingLeech
Summary: Jasper meets Alice in PA and then what? They have to find their way to Carlisle's coven based only on her visions. This is written in Jasper's Southern Gentleman's voice. It's fun, it's sexy...rated M because of a little sweet lemony goodness.


**THE DAY AFTER: JASPER MEETS ALICE**

**a/n: This is a little one shot I wrote a few years back, taken from my collection of stories that was titled: Our Wedding Day: The Day After, but edited and presented as a stand alone story. This is written in Jasper's Southern Gentleman's voice and it's about how he felt about Alice and life in general right after they met.**

**Disclaimer: Oh to be a brain cell in the lovely cranium of Queen Stephenie Meyer. I am not, alas. I am but one of the many voices inside my head...And the story of Twilight is not mine and the characters are not mine...the telling of this story is mine.**

We needed to find a quiet place where Alice could concentrate on the visions she had had of Carlisle and his family. I didn't know who were where looking for or where we were going but as long as this little woman was holding my hand I didn't care if we were marching straight into the gaping maw of hell itself.

We had walked all night, talking the whole way. Well, mostly I did the talking. Alice had only memories from the last couple of months after she was changed and they were filled with looking for me. What she did know she told me. Her story brought out new feelings in me which shocked me in their intensity. Protectiveness was the strongest. In my former line of work, I was protective of no one but myself. She was very sensitive to my emotions in that she rode them with me as she continued the story.

When she woke up alone in a blackened room in what amounted to little more than a cage that wasn't suitable for a large dog, it was as if she was alive for the first time. The pain was nothing to her compared to the freedom she now experienced.

"When the pain had become bearable for the most part, I basically kicked my way out of the asylum and headed North East. I had been seeing Carlisle's coven in my mind for years but the vision made no sense to me until the day I was changed. I used the details of his lifestyle that had been playing repeatedly as my blueprint of how to live like a vampire. I hunted continuously as I made my way to meet you. Finding a place I had never been before but had seen over and over thousands upon thousands of times was good training for what we need to do now Jasper. I have no idea where they are, I just know that is where we belong. He has the answers we are looking for."

From Philadelphia we headed West towards the Poconos. We had gathered some camping supplies during an after hours expedition at the hunting supply store. Although our kind does not feel uncomfortable in extreme temperatures, we don't particularly like walking around in cold wet clothing, so some protection from the elements was required. Also, I communicated to Alice that presenting yourself as inconspicuously as possible to the mortals was extremely important.

As the sun rose, we were safely out of human range. I started getting nervous as I felt the first faint pangs of thirst creep into my throat. Do I just stop drinking human blood right now? Cold turkey? Alice could feel my frustration and growing need. The thought of drinking animal blood disgusted me, but when Alice explained to me that this was the only logical way to live, the thought of drinking another human disgusted me more.

"It doesn't matter what you've done before," she stood on a rock and took my face in her delicate hands and leaned into me, breathing the words to my lips, "we're together and we're starting new. Nothing matters before I met you. Nothing, Jasper, nothing but this..." and she kissed me. And I didn't care that I had been a monster. I didn't care what I did or who I was. My life started the moment her beautiful angel lips touched mine.

And so, we hunted. Side by side, hand in hand. We made a game of it. Sometimes we would pick our prey and see who could capture it first. Or how many we could catch and kill in 5 or 10 seconds and timed each other on my Father's pocket watch. She was so much faster than I and her skill level was such, well, I cheated a bit by finding interesting ways to distract her. I started by doing silly stunts such as wearing a raccoon carcass on my head or throwing a mud ball at her, missing every time, of course, but she soon learned to ignore me flat out. Well, I had to up the distractions. After all, my honor as a Southern hunter was on the line! So I got in her line in vision as she was about to pounce and dropped my drawers.

Well, not only did my distraction work like a charm, but her deer bucked her out of the way on his road to freedom. The shocked look on her face before she burst out laughing was incredible. I fell back laughing so hard I startled myself...what was that noise coming out of me? I had never laughed like that in my entire life. Even before Maria's handiwork in Texas, life on the plantation was too hard to find time to enjoy oneself. I pulled my knees up into my chest and buried my face in my hands. I was weeping uncontrollably from the release that it brought me. I was so ashamed of my outburst. Alice picked herself up and was in front of me in an instant.

"Jasper," She said tenderly, "Look at me."

"I can't Alice. I don't know what's wrong, I can't control this emotion, it's too overwhelming. I've never experienced these feelings before and I don't know how to make it stop."

"_Jasper Whitlock look at me_!" The timbre of her voice shocked me out of my wallowing. I looked up and was met by love. She stroked my hair and my face and took my hands in hers, "My beautiful, sensitive man. I love you."

My mind absorbed what my heart had known from the moment I saw her. And before I knew it, my heart and mind together spoke my reply and it just flowed out like honey: "I love you, Alice. Will you marry me?"

Her face was radiant, her eyes sparkled and her lips were turned up in a cherry color smile.

"Yes, Jasper, oh yes, yes." I stood up quickly to sweep her into my arms in a passionate kiss. Just as fast I fell hard on my backside, making the most God-awful crashing sound. I, in the flurry of emotions that had just passed between us, had forgotten to pull my pants up. Which brought us into another fit of laughter, this time I let it go and let the feeling come until I was done and said well, alright.

Sunlight broke through the clouds just then sending sparkles shooting out from the exposed skin of our hands and faces. To Alice's delight and much to my further embarassment my nether regions were now lit up and sparkling quite vividly as the hot rays of the sun touched my genitals. She was giggling uncontrollably now and I had to laugh too. I stood up to refasten my trousers in a somewhat belated attempt at modesty which, as you can imagine, made matters worse in a couple of ways. First, more of my private areas were exposed sending out more prisms across the snow and onto Alice's face. And, well, all of this attention to the aforementioned areas caused me to...well, let's just say that my posture was not the only part of me standing erect at this time. Alice was fascinated with the site. She stared with her beautiful golden eyes wide open and her jaw just kind of dropped. Then she stood up and did something that I hadn't expected. She looked at me, bit her bottom lip and removed her sweater, exposing her breasts to the sunlight. My breath caught in a loud gasp and then came out in one big whoosh. I was in awe of my Alice. I couldn't move, I couldn't look away-I wouldn't. My penis prisms were dancing with Alice's tit glitters. I could have died right then and there a happy, contented man.

Suddenly a very familiar scent wafted through the trees. Humans. Alice's face was pure panic as she watched mine turn from one of lust for her body to one for human blood.

She was fast, but I was faster. I grabbed her hand and ran ran ran at an accelerated speed I had never attained before. We flew through the trees, the scenery becoming transparent. Higher and higher and further away. We fled for miles and miles never stopping, never looking back climbing higher and higher into the Adirondacks until I could not feel the burning in my throat anymore.

When we stopped, Alice actually climbed up my body like I was a tree so she could throw her arms around my neck and hug me tightly.

"You did it, Jasper, you resisted, I'm so proud of you..." she began kissing my neck, my ear.

"Thank you, Alice, it was you. I borrowed your strength. I couldn't do it without you by my side." I responded, kissing her neck, her earlobe.

"Yes, that and about 35 deer..." and with that, we tumbled to the ground laughing like idiots. Alice was on top of me and I stared into her golden eyes, just quietly letting her love penetrate and become one with mine. I had never experienced that with another person and I knew I would never want to be more than a touch away from her for the rest of my existence.

Large puffy white snowflakes started to fall softly, swirling around her angel's face. I touched her face, ran my fingers softly on her cheek and she responded by leaning into my hand, touching mine in return.

She let out a long, slow breath in my face and her scent made every hair on my body stand up. Every cell seemed to come alive. We laid like that, for hours maybe, feelings quietly exchanging through the natural osmosis we shared. Never had I thought of my gift as just that. I counted it amongst my many potent weapons to be used for my own advantage. But here she was, staring deeply in my eyes, teaching me within the stillness of herself, how to love.

The scent of one of our own broke our solitude just then. Alice stared, a different look on her face as a vision came to her. I was learning the subtle changes of her mood and her scent when one came upon her.

"They are coming from the North. A mated pair. They picked up our scent and are coming to say hello." She looked down at me again and grinned, "Darling, we've got company."

"Dammit, honey, I forgot to pack the fine China," She laid down on me and I wrapped my arms around her. I probably could've wrapped them twice she was so tiny on top of me. I kissed her wet hair, "How soon?"

"Not too long now." She groaned and unwillingly sat up, straddling me.

I sat up, Alice still on my lap and sighed. "They are approaching from behind you. I want you to get up and casually walk behind me. Ok?"

She nodded, "But, just know, they are coming to say hello, nothing more. I don't see any decisions to do us any harm." She did what I asked, peeking out when they approached.

The two vampires, a mated pair in backpacking gear arrived through the snowy pines soon afterwards. The male was much shorter in stature than I, slightly taller than Alice, with shoulder length dark hair, red eyes. His mate was a foot taller than him, a rather dry woman with long red hair the color of a fox tail that she wore in a braid with a knit cap on her head. She was a human drinker also. We stood and chatted for a while, very friendly and non threatening. They were curious about us in a superficial way. The man asked about Alice's eye color. She told them about our lifestyle of not partaking of human blood.

"Really?" The female cocked her head and said,"Hey, ya know...When we visited the West Coast last summer, remember Hank? We heard of a coven out there that actually does that too. I thought they were kidding us, I mean, you drink _animals_, really? " She twisted her mouth in mock disgust, then smiled, "To each their own, or so the poet said."

Alice and I stood up quickly, startling them into standing with us defensively.

"Do you know where this coven is? What part of the West Coast? California?" I held up my hands in a sign of surrender in case they thought I was going to pounce.

"No, it wasn't California, did you hear where they were from exactly, Bev?"

"No, it wasn't California, I know that...it's the other one over there..."

Alice chimed in, "Oregon? Washington??"

They looked at each other and made a thoughtful face.

"No, not Oregon..." She said.

British Columbia??" I asked now grabbing at straws, thinking they were completely mental. I folded my arms across my chest and sighed, trying to be patient. Alice was pinching the bridge of her nose and counting.

"Alaska??"

"No it began with an 'H'...right Hank?" She had her finger to her chin and her other hand on his shoulder.

"Yes, an H! That's right." He snapped his fingers and the sound echoed off the mountains.

Alice looked at me with raised eyebrows and sighed."Is Hawaii a state yet?"

They looked at Alice like she was talking in a foreign language and snorted.

Now I had to pinch the bridge of my nose before I tore these bozos limb from limb and danced naked around the bonfire that contained their remains.

"Hoquiam!!" Bev yelled like she had won at bingo or something.

"What." I asked in a flat tone. Alice was now leaning her head on the small of my back, holding herself up and laughing hysterically..."The...state of...H...Hoquiam???"

"Well, thank you for the information and the chat..." I said as fast as I possibly could, backing up with Alice behind me still latched on..."We're going to go...now...off...to...the great state...of Hoquiam!" I picked Alice up and ran with her over my shoulder like the wind, "Oh my God! They were quite...uh...what's the word..._interesting..._yes that's the word."

I ran as fast as I could in a Westerly direction to put as much mountain between us and them. The snow in the Adirondacks was falling with greater intensity, so we decided to make camp in a spot least likely to be affected by avalanches or errant hunters. I set up the tent while Alice got out the other camping gear. She spread out the sleeping bags on the floor of the tent to make sitting more comfortable and cleaner. She decided to set up a fire to dry her clothes and got to making that happen. We took off our wet outer gear and stuck them on sticks nearest the fire at an attempt to dry them. So we were sitting around in our under clothes when we finally got settled. I was wearing traditional red long johns and a white sleeveless undershirt top, which was common for the times, but then what Alice was wearing was not. Curious I asked...

"Alice? Can I ask you a question?"

"Anything, Jasper." She looked up at me with her beautiful eyes.

"Well, I'm just curious about something...it's a bit personal..."

"Go on..."

"It's about your underclothes...why are you wearing men's drawers?"

"Oh!" She looked down for just a second and then looked back at me,"In the asylum, I never saw anyone, no females anyway. I didn't really know what to wear, so I just stole things I was familiar with."

"Tomorrow, you and I are going shopping for some more appropriate attire fitting someone of your great beauty." I said matter of factly.

"Ok...if you say so." She smiled sweetly and shook out her wet hair into a spikey disarray that was incredibly attractive.

And with that settled I opened my arms to my love, beckoning to her. She crawled in my lap, curled up and sighed contentedly. We talked most of the storm out. I broke out a map I had pilfered at the hunting store and we plotted a course towards the West coast. After a while, I lay there on my side methodically going over the map inch by inch trying to locate anything that might bring us closer to our goal while Alice sat quietly curled up against my back holding me, trying to focus on her visions for any missed clues to the location.

"Well I think," I broke the silence, moving my finger across the map, " If we head in this direction it will be the most direct route. Alice?" I turned over to face her when she didn't respond. She was focusing on something far away that I had come to recognize was a vision.

"Hoquiam...they were right. Those two were right...Hoquiam..I can see it. In Washington State. By the coast. Jasper! That's _it_! Hoquiam's in Washington...can you find it?" She was standing, excitedly pacing now.

"Seattle, Forks, Hoquiam! Here it is, darlin'. It's near the coast, almost a straight shot from here. We'll go down to the town when the weather clears up and get a car."

She squealed with delight then tackled me, kissing me all over my face, my neck, my throat, "Jasper," she whispered. She held my face and lowered her lips to mine.

**xoxoxox**

The next evening, after the shops were all closed up tight Alice and I descended upon the town to do a little midnight shopping for her. We entered an upscale women's department store and began to see what was available. Alice looked lost, but hopeful and I watched her with love as her wide eyes stared at the lacy, satiny and silky offerings.

Although she had no experience with lady's lingerie, she made some very sexy choices. She seemed to have a natural talent at knowing what would fit her and look good on her. We stuffed a few things into my knapsack and took off into the night back to our campsite. It was getting close to midnight and we would soon have to look for suitable transportation to get us across country. But there was something I wanted to do with Alice first and for that we needed to be absolutely alone.

After securing the area, we went into our tent. I started to unload the knapsack; there was something I was searching for and I had to take out Alice's new undergarments to reach it. I was moving around the other supplies inside the pack when I caught the site of flying clothes. I looked up and my breath caught in my throat, making me fall back, making me dizzy. My little petite Alice had shed all of her clothes and was trying to figure out how to put on her newly acquired feminine wear. She may be small in stature, but she has the body of a woman. Round breasts the size of Florida oranges with large deep coral colored nipples sitting atop them, a thin waist that nipped in and then flared out with her smooth, full hips. Her curls were black as night, shiny and soft. He legs were perfectly proportioned, athletic and sensuous, her ankles slender and her feet tiny and cute.

She selected a couple of items and turned her back to me to figure out what to do with them. Her exquisite, round bottom was more beautiful than any artistic rendition I had ever seen. She bent forward and my pants suddenly became uncomfortably tight.

"Alice," I said in amazement but it came out in a breathy whisper. She turned her head to look back at me. Upon seeing my expression, which was no doubt something similar to a kid looking through a candy shop window I'm sure, she flashed a wicked smile on her cherry lips.

I scooted closer to her and wrapped my arms around her waist, my lips kissing her lovely ass, first one cheek and then the other, my hands on her hips. She half turned and grabbed a hand full of my long blond hair. I rested my cheek on the small of her back, closed my eyes and let my hands travel up her sides up to her breasts. I cupped them both and let out a quiet moan. I pinched both nipples between my thumbs and index fingers and she let out a long, low growl. She slowly turned to face me-her sweet scented curls in my face. I buried my face in her curls, running my nose up and down her slit. The scent of her arousal was the most heady aphrodisiac, making my manhood absolutely throb. She laid the side of her face on the top of my head and held me there.

I gently laid her down on the sleeping bag, spreading her legs, with my face. I inhaled her deeply, and then spread her lips with my fingers to allow my tongue full access to her sex.

When Alice's pleasure peaked she cried out my name and when she took me into her mouth caressing me until I climaxed, it felt like we were the first people on Earth to discover this perfect bliss.

I positioned myself to enter her; she gladly opened up her arms and legs to welcome me. I hesitated for a moment, not sure if my tiny Alice could accommodate me. She smiled and nodded at me, beseeching me to make our union complete.

A celebration of life and not just a mere quenching of lust, making love to Alice was a sacred act.

Alice was not at all passive in our love making as we took turns pleasuring each other beyond what mere mortals experience. We did this without words, although we were far from silent. Our minds danced together as our arms and legs entwined. Our bodies moving as if they were never apart at all before.

When at last we were breathless and gasping in each other's arms, I kissed her lips, her face, her throat, her neck, her shoulders, her breasts, her hands, each finger. Anything and anywhere I could reach without breaking her hold on me.

"Alice, Alice," I moaned as kissed her-I couldn't stop. I was overwhelmed. A great tidal wave of emotions followed my release and I collapsed on her crying.

I cried for joy.

I cried for love.

I cried for what my life was and what I had been before.

I cried for what I had done, who I used to be and would never be again.

And as she held me, and stroked my hair, still wrapped around me, joined still in our carnal embrace, I wept and it was as if everything was swept away clean. All of the hurt, all of the pain-I was set free.

I looked into her eyes and I saw that they held my future, my love, my hopes, my dreams-they were all there within her. I rolled us gently so she was on top of me, still joined together. She laid her head on my chest and closed her eyes as did I. She was sobbing, saying my name over and over, thanking me. She was _thanking _me. _Me_.

We lay joined like that for six days, letting our emotions release and dance together. We learned in utter silence the depths of ourselves and each other alone and together.

I would release pain and she would soothe me with compassion.

She would release anger and I would swirl her with forgiveness.

I would let love flow from me and she would counter with hope.

She would emulate peace and it felt like home.

We lay like this, holding each other never speaking a word out loud. Silently answering each others needs as we answered each other's prayers.

And in that bliss filled peace and stillness, I slipped my Mother's wedding ring on her finger. One of only three dear mementos I had managed to hold onto after all of these years. She sighed and the sound was like an angel's breath in my heart.

Spring was coming. The air was ripe with new beginnings. Alice and I, hand in hand hunted before we left the mountains. We ventured down into the city under the cover of darkness to secure our transportation. We sought out a fancy neighborhood where the choices would be newer and hopefully faster as we did not want to waste any time finding Carlisle and our new family.

I knew nothing about cars, but Alice seemed to have an idea what to look for. So when she told me to hide in the rather ornate bushes outside of a spacious estate and wait for her, I obeyed. I watched as she disappeared behind a rather large garage.

Silently, the garage door opened and there was my little Alice pushing a brand new Silver 1948 Porsche 356, signaling me to come.

"Get in and when I say _now _pop the clutch--" She whispered to me as we sprinted down the street, pushing the automobile together.

"Pop the what?" I was clueless.

She giggled and kissed me quickly on the lips.

"Ok...when I say now...let go and stop pushing, then jump in." She was totally enjoying this and I loved to see her happy. She hopped into the driver's side, grabbed the wheel and pressed in the clutch.

"_NOW_!" She yelled but I was not quick enough. The silver car sputtered, gears grinding, then suddenly lurched and sped away leaving me stumbling over my own two feet. I came crashing to the ground making such a loud noise that dogs started barking and lights came on all over the neighborhood.

"_SHIT__!_" Oh no- Alice was still going so I took off running at high velocity to catch up. She was a mile away but I easily caught up.

She threw open the passenger door and laughed, "Get in, Jazz!"

I dove head first into the car, my face was in front of Alice, my long legs hanging out the open door. Alice grabbed my upper body I thought in an attempt to pull me in but ended up just kissing me all over my face wildly.

She was giddy with triumph! I was intoxicated with her!

We sped off down the road at 110 mph heading for the West Coast. I didn't know nor did I care for that matter, what the future held...that was Alice's department. I just know my life was sitting here next to me, wearing my ring and holding my heart.

**a/n: Well, there you have it...I love Jasper, sigh. Hope you liked the little story here. Let me know!**

**Next up, I am going to reprise my story Laurent and The Succubus Sisters!**

**Love and lemondrops you beautiful Twilighters!**

**BSL**


End file.
